


Before, After Sunset

by bahasakalbu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Car Sex, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Omega Qian Kun, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 15:20:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30040683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bahasakalbu/pseuds/bahasakalbu
Summary: "Can we? Here?"Ten raised his eyebrows. A little bit shocked. In fact, he did plan out this small getaway, to enjoy the beach, bask in each other's presence under the sunset and he was going to take care of Kun in the villa he rented. But not here. Still, he couldn't help to indulge Kun, lust already pooled in his eyes. "You need to come clear with your request, baby."
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	Before, After Sunset

**Author's Note:**

  * For [byulcollisions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/byulcollisions/gifts).



> Happy bday to my lovely, the coolest, A. This is for you my dear. I hope you enjoy it. ILY <3  
> Biggest thankyou to my beta, D. ILYT <3

**Kun🐻❤️**

_ Yesterday  _

You really won't come tonight? 🥺

_ 16.37 _

No worries hehe

It's okay if you don't come!

_ 16.56 _

Goodnight Ten-ah, don't work late 

22.01

_ Today _

You'll come to my place tonight, right?

_ 10.03 _

Your lunch break has already passed why aren't you replying to meeeeeee 

_ 13.46 _

Fuck you I'm going to touch myself if you won't reply to me 😠

_ 14.01 _

\---

Ten didn't do anything wrong but Kun was so kind of irritated at this moment. Kun had gotten used to Ten not replying to his text during work time because he understood how busy he was, sometimes. Usually he would brush that off and peacefully continue his day. He felt okay too when Ten didn't reply to his texts yesterday. But until right now? He didn't even try to answer or at least say 'Good Morning'! He was in pre-heat now that it annoyed him that his boyfriend was ignoring him. Ten perfectly knew this, two days ago Ten had come to accompany him during his first day of pre-heat. But then Ten decided to be a little exasperating, not showing any attention to Kun.

Kun glanced at his phone again, anticipating a response, but Ten didn't even read his messages. He shuffled around his bed, face buried in his pillow, voicing out his frustration towards his pillow while wiggling his legs to relieve whatever tension building in his body. He was touch deprived, to say at best.

After he was satisfied, he relaxed himself and cleared his mind. His stomach grumbled. Right, he needed to feed himself. 

After gathering his courage to move, he padded towards his kitchen. He felt so restless. He opened the fridge while he was thinking of making something simple. He sighed, and decided to cook tomato egg stir-fry. Simple and quick as he heard his stomach grumbled louder. 

He cut the tomatoes into small wedges, using his favorite bear-shaped cutting board. He owned a normal-shaped cutting board though, but his hands were moving like an auto-pilot as he reached his cabinets. Ten had given him the cute cutting board, and usually Kun would only use it in his cooking tutorials videos, today was an exception, he guessed. "It's  _ so cute _ and it looks like you," Ten had said with his usual teasing tone, and chuckled, Kun unabashedly blushed, endeared by his boyfriend's antics. His heart fluttered when he remembered it as he chopped the scallions. 

He cracked the eggs into a small bowl, he seasoned it with salt, white pepper, sesame oil, and Shaoxing wine using his senses. He beat the eggs with chopsticks. Ah.. he wanted his own eggs to be beaten too.. pun intended. He literally needed to stop to think about Ten, the Alpha had been ignoring him since yesterday. 

He heated his wok, poured some oil, and he immediately added the eggs. He scrambled it…. as he thinks about his gut being scrambled. Oh my god. Could his omega hormones stop acting up? He swore that he wasn't this desperate when he wasn't in his pre-heat. He set aside the eggs and began to fry the tomatoes and scallions, added another seasoning, poured some water and put the cooked eggs. His mind was focusing on mixing the ingredients, closed the wok for some minutes, and he prepared his rice in a bowl. He put the stir fried tomato egg on top of the rice, mouth watering at the sight and he devoured his delicious creations. 

As he washed the dishes, he jolted when he heard his door beeping. After a few seconds, he feelt two arms sneaking around his waist, a familiar woodsy mixed with rosy scent emanating his sense. The scent somehow felt stronger. The Alpha nosed his left shoulder, he murmurs, "You aren't touching yourself."

"Well, I'm planning to if you have nothing to do about it."

"Hmm." Ten continued to nose his shoulder, move it towards the juncture, right on his scent glands, and pressed a lingering kiss on the back of his neck. Kun shivered, but he tried not to easily give in, still feeling annoyed, somehow.

"Aren't you supposed to be at work?" his tone was a little bit indignant. 

"Yeah, but I missed you."

Kun scoffed. "Liar."

Ten chuckled, ignoring Kun's protest, and muttered, "I want to take you somewhere."

Kun continued to wipe the dishes, putting it to his racks, and tried to break free from Ten. "I don't want to. I'll be fine with humping myself on using my pillows. Besides, it's cold outside," Kun said as he tries to wriggle his body from Ten's tight grip. Somehow it backfired, Ten gripped him tighter, he nuzzled his face deeper into Kun's, breath tickling Kun's skin, "Come on, you won't regret it. We'll spend your heat there too."

Kun considered it, and honestly, his appartement felt so stuffy right now. He always works inside his apartment. He went out sometimes, but he was sure that he spent 80% of his time inside. And somehow, Ten always picked the right time when he decided to bring him to a little getaway that he planned. Ten had his own way to read Kun's mood, maybe he was an open book to Ten, easy to read, he supposed. Somehow this simple gesture from Ten really melts Kun's heart, Kun couldn't help it. 

But he was sure that Ten is exhausted right now, he might have a packed schedule since yesterday, that's why he didn't reply to Kun, he tried to reason. It troubled him immediately, because what Ten needed right now is to rest, at least a little bit.

Ten's arms loosened, aware of Kun's hesitation. Kun took the chance to turn around and faced Ten. Kun could confirm that he is in pre-rut, judging by his stronger scent, him smelling like a cedarwood and fully bloomed rose, and his pupil slightly dilated as he looked at Kun. When Ten is about to say something, Kun cut him off to confirm, 'are you in pre-rut?' 

"As you already know, yeah. And, you've been spending too much time inside. Let's go right now. You in? Hmm?"

"Did you have lunch?" Kun asked. Ten nodded aggressively, but Kun saw the way Ten avoided eye contacts with Kun. Kun squinted at Ten's behaviour, contemplating whether he should believe his boyfriend or not.

"I have Kun, I have! Now, my offer will expire in 5 seconds," Ten raised his left hand and started to count from 5, 4,3-

"Okay, okay." He couldn't help but resign at Ten demands. He would make sure that Ten gets a proper rest tonight.

\---

As they were walking towards the parking lot, Ten in front of Kun, opened his car's backdoor to place their compact suitcase. Kun was stunned. As long as he remembered, Ten didn't use this car. Yes, he used an SUV before, but Kun was sure that this was a different SUV.

As he neared Ten, he raised his eyebrows, "You bought a new car?"

"Yeah." Ten said, face straight as ever. 

Kun stared into Ten. Ten cocked his head. "What's wrong?"

"Your other SUV?"

"At home. Get in. You'll freeze." Ten said, as he opened the door for Kun.

Kun really wanted to smack Ten, to knock some sense to Ten. But decided not to do it, Ten would find his nagging ridiculous, anyway. Whatever Ten wanted, Ten got it, he supposed. 

When he settled himself on the passenger seat, and Ten closed the driver door, Kun's breath hitched. For the lack of better word, his new car didn't smell like new leather. Instead, it  _ reeked  _ of Ten's pre-rut. He felt so hot suddenly, he hurriedly took off his coat and scarf. He tried to steady his breath, hoping Ten didn't notice him. He repressed the urge to jump and latch himself onto Ten as he saw Ten already started driving, he didn't want them to have a brain concussion and broken bones because of his stupid arousal, anyway. 

\---

After Ten parked his car carefully, he looked to the side and found Kun still sleeping. His eyes closed under the sunlight that tried to peek in under the condensed window, his breathing steady and relaxed, like he was totally in peace despite sleeping on the top passenger seat. 

He stared at Kun, taking his whole presence. He actually felt guilty though, his schedule was packed and all of the meetings he had decided to last overtime and slept as soon as his head hit the pillow. And today, he woke up with sweats, and he realized that it was his pre-rut. He quickly wrapped up his works, promptly browsed a place to spend his little getaway to spend the weekend, and of course accompanied Kun when his heat hit. He was aware that his rut can start any day now, probably next week, as he told his secretary regarding his rut leave. 

Kun's forehead furrowed slightly under the hair that flopped, covering his eyebrows too, maybe he was dreaming, he continued looking down to his slightly red nose, plump lips. The sight of Kun always made his heart leap off his chest, he adored his omega a lot. He let Kun sleep for another minute, gathering both of their coats and scarfs in his arms from the back seat, wore his black coat and wrapped his neck with a scent-blocking grey scarf, as an effort to cover his pre-rut scent. 

He gently tapped Kun's cheek, causing Kun's eyes to flutter as he straightened himself up. "Where are we?" he mumbled, voice rough due to the sleep.

Actually, Ten wanted to reply to him with a fun retort, but he downed it, Kun would suffer when he would be more awake, later. 

"The beach." Ten said as he clicked Kun's seatbelt off. He extended one of Kun's arms to help him tuck in his sky blue padded jacket, and softened it after the jacket was perfectly settled in Kun.

Ten put the matching dark grey scarf around Kun's neck, knotted the scarf in a great bow under his chin, he looked up and saw Kun's eyes still lidded, almost falling into slumber again. Ten's lips curled up and he chuckled adoringly, thinking that his boyfriend was so cute. Ten's hand squeezed both of Kun's cheeks until Kun's mouth formed an 'O' shape, "Get up, sleepyhead. Or else we're going to miss out the sunset."

Kun's eyes blinked rapidly, his eyebrows furrowed, trying to bat Ten's arms away, he looked so exasperated as he tried to mumble something that sounded like 'get off me,' Ten didn't know as he squished Kun's cheeks harder using the heels of his hands and giggled harder. "I can't hear you, baby." Ten earned a hard slap on his right arm and finally surrendered. 

Ten still giggled, his eyes hinted with mischievousness as Kun rubbed off his cheeks, in an attempt to soothe his zygomaticus muscle. In between his laugh, Ten said, "You are so cute." He pinched Kun's right cheek, earning a glare (still so cute to Ten, though) and profusely pouted. He looked like an angry puppy. 

"I hate you." Kun whined, exasperated. 

Ten smiled teasingly as he grabbed a bottle, "Here, drink first. You must be thirsty." After Kun gulped some water, he passed the bottle to Ten, motioning him to drink too. 

Ten helped Kun to zip up Kun's jacket seeing Kun's finger fumbling around the zipper, tucked the scarf inside, and he hummed. He smoothed Kun's jutted hair using his fingers, feeling the smooth and soft hair under his palms. "Pretty. Let's go," Ten mused. 

  
  


\---

  
  


They chose a spot to sit together, where they could see the sunset at best. They draped the blanket on top of the pale sand. Ten motioned Kun to sit between his thighs so Ten can hold Kun from behind while waiting for the sunset to come down. 

Kun immediately perched himself in front of Ten, and casually rested his head on Ten's chest. Ten's arm sneaked to Kun's waist, hugging him tight. Feeling content, they both fell into comfortable silence, enjoying each other's presence. 

They felt like they're in their own world, embraced around each other, they watched the blue sky start turning crimson. The slight cold breeze hitting their faces. Kun closed his eyes, focusing on the soft sound of Ten's heartbeat against the soothing sound of the waves against the seashore. It made him feel safe and peaceful. When he opened his eyes, he saw the fervent miscellany of orange, crimson, and blue all over the sky with the blazing sun started hitting the silver-linings. 

"It's beautiful." Kun said, astonished. He placed his hand on top of Ten's, that was resting on his stomach.

"Yeah. We don't get to see the full sunset so often. Albeit, in winter."

'We're lucky. I feel blessed,' Kun mused as Ten lovingly peppered kisses on his crown head. 

Kun broke the silence, "Aren't you tired?" Kun asked.

"Do I look tired?" His eyebrows furrowed. He didn't want to look tired in front of Kun. He brought him to enjoy things, to take a great care of Kun when Kun needed him the most.

Kun rolled his eyes, "I'm asking you questions. You should answer, instead of asking another question, that's how people communicate, no?" 

Ten chuckled, "Still, do I look tired?" He hoped that his voice was steady, he didn't want to sound anxious.

Kun huffed, resignedly said, "Well, I guess so? I know you didn't even text me good morning yesterday because you might be running late. You probably didn't have lunch too, did you? And then, you didn't even reply to my text at night, because maybe you came back home late, and slept as soon as your head fell to the pillow, but you still took a shower though, because you wouldn't sleep peacefully without your one-hour long bath. This morning, it's between you were late again or had a morning meeting. And then you suddenly showed up to my place, asked me to come with you, and drove for two hours. And now, we're here. You must be tired."

Ten was stunned. Kun said that without even thinking twice, like it was the easiest puzzle piece he had solved. The words hit Ten hard, because they screamed facts. Ten mentally slapped himself. Ten was trying to find a good answer to Kun's accusation, though. And Kun patiently waited Ten to answer, for validation.

In lieu of the silence, Ten's gaze was still focused on the wave hitting the shore, creating a crippling sound, and the sunset. The crimson color of the sunset was more prominent now. He liked the way the wave sounded, followed by the cackling of the two toddlers, animatedly chasing the waves despite the cold water, despite their parents trying to hug them from behind, preventing them from running, to feel the cold water hitting their shoes. They shrieked when the cold water hit their shoes, running backwards towards their parents. Ten smiled at the view despite the inner turmoil that goes around his head. 

"I ate lunch though," Ten chose as an answer. 

"That's not the point, idiot!" Kun was starting to get irritated, Ten must be kidding. He elbowed Ten's rib, and Ten let out a soft yelp. Kun raised his head, and turned to look at Ten, "Coffee and a warmed croissant didn't count as a lunch!"

Kun saw Ten's eyes widen, and after a moment of realization, he hit Ten's back, and yelled, "What the fuck, Ten! It's true? I didn't even mean it!" 

"I didn't have an appetite."

"That's not an excuse!"

Actually, Ten was a little bit scared, Kun could literally see through him, he knew him too well, when Ten sometimes felt like he didn't really know himself that much. In order to avoid Kun's deep gaze (or maybe to hide whatever emotions written in his eyes), he shifted, resting his head on Kun's shoulder, while rubbing his back.

"Aww, are you worried about me, baby?" he said it with a teasing tone, as his lips curled up a little bit. 

Kun let out a heavy sigh. "I just want you to remember to take care of yourself too."

"I didn't take care of you enough, didn't I?" Ten let out his thoughts, his uneasiness that has been eating him for a long time. If only he wasn't that occupied, if only he could make more of his time for Kun, if only he can accompany Kun whenever Kun needed him, but the world wouldn't allow him to, it was what he chose at the first place anyway, he shouldn't regret it. But in some way, it made him disappointed in himself. Sometimes he thought that he shouldn't have asked Kun to have a date with him a few years back, if that meant by now that he couldn't spare more of his time for Kun, but the egoistic part of himself really wanted to have Kun. He felt so selfish.

Kun detached himself from Ten, facing Ten. He took both of Ten's hands, intertwining them with his hands, so warm despite the jarring cold, and Ten felt like he wore expensive heat-tech gloves, the warmth spreading instantly from his hands throughout his body. 

Kun looked Ten in his eyes as he said, "I didn't mean that. You take care of me so well too. Remember when I clumsily tripped in front of my appartement and sprained my ankle? You practically rushed to my place, rubbing ice the whole day on my swollen ankle, you didn't have to, but you did anyway, in the middle of your packed schedule, and you literally lived in my apartment the whole week. You always wake up at 2PM on the weekend and always rush to my place to spend the day with me, lazing with me. You're so focused on making me happy, to take care of me, by bringing me to the places you want to visit, but I feel like you forget that you need to rest too. You do make me happy, by the way. But the thing is, you act like your world only revolves around me. When in fact, you should have your own world too." Kun sighed.

"What I'm saying is, you should let yourself loose and relax a little in between your packed schedule, and me. I'm worried, you know. To be honest I feel a little bit guilty, literally rushed from your work to my place and two hours later we're already here."

Ten's gaze softened at Kun's word, fondness evident in his eyes, and he playfully bumped his nose to Kun's, "Baby, it's nothing. It's what I want to do for you anyway. Plus, my exhaustion always dissipates when I'm with you. I'm not kidding, I don't know what you did to me, but it works."

Kun squinted, "You're just trying to flatter me."

"No! It's true. Especially when you give a nice massage, though," Ten smirked.

Kun rolled his eyes at Ten. "Enjoy your solace a little bit before you see me, rest a little bit before seeing me. I can wait a little, Ten. And please, eat a proper lunch."

This was one of the millionth reasons why Ten loved Kun. He was so logical, his simple words (and a little nagging) can soothe his uneasiness. He really cared about little things, like that. Ten always thought that he didn't deserve Kun, like he wasn't enough for Kun, because all he did was only to take. He sometimes felt like he unconsciously slipped from a high slope and Kun was there to throw a rope at him, and he held it tightly when Kun desperately wanted to save him from falling. Kun's presence always grounded him.

Kun was so altruistic, he sometimes saw with his own eyes when people wanted to take advantage of him, that it made him want to protect Kun at best. It was nice to hear that Kun was always there for him, and he wanted Kun to know that he was here for Kun too. And it was also nice to hear that Kun was happy because of him, he would do anything to keep Kun by his side, even if Kun asked him to bring a star for him, Ten would gladly indulge Kun. 

"Okay. But, I'm not tired though, as I said, your presence can always wipe my exhaustion easily."

Ten watched in delight, his words made Kun's cheeks blushed more, Kun smiled shyly, all his dimples on show, "You're being corny,"

Ten beamed and proceeded to place a hand on Kun's jaw, the other hand still intertwined with Kun, his touch so gentle, and he gave a kiss from Kun's dimple, trailed his kisses until his lips met Kun, and placed a scorching kiss. 

Kun smiled beautifully, his cute dimples showing, The Alpha couldn't help but lean in to kiss Kun again. It's one of their kisses that went slow, but still deep, and they felt like time stopped from collisions of senses, their minds only filled with the intimate shared emotions towards each other. As for Ten, he hoped that he could convey all of his other unspoken feelings towards Kun. He felt like saying 'I love you' to Kun wasn't enough, because he thought that he had fallen for Kun deeper than those only words, he wished that his physical touch could make up for the lack of proper wordings, as he let himself free-fall towards Kun. He tightened their intertwined hands as Kun sneaked a hand in the back of the Alpha's neck, pulling him closer as an effort to deepen the kiss. Kun's lips were like the crests of the waves, meeting the rusty shores, Ten couldn't help but drown to the kiss. He swallowed all of Kun's tiny moans, the kiss slowed to a stop naturally, Kun leaned back slightly, trying to catch some air.

Their forehead pressed against each other, nose to nose, and Ten said, "What did I do to deserve you?" Ten's voice barely above a whisper.

"Exist?" Kun beamed. 

Ten smile bloomed, "I love you, you know?"

"Is there anything not to love? About me?"

Kun's words made them both giggle gleefully, it's difficult to resist a Qian Kun, so he just pressed another kiss on Kun's philtrum. Then, Kun shifted to Ten's side so he could enjoy the sight in front of him again, his hand still tightly intertwined with Ten's. 

The sun had almost set now, only the tip left to disappear into the water. The sky already darkened, the only lighting was from the dim roadlights between the parking lot and the beach. They showed no sign of moving, enjoying the presence of each other, every last bit of it.

Kun really appreciated this moment. He should've been shivering, sitting in the middle of cold winter in an open space, the breeze would hit their faces occasionally, but he felt warm all over under Ten's companion. Ten's presence made the view hundredth times better. He loved Ten that much already, all of his fear about falling in love all dissipated, all because of Ten, his Ten. 

Speaking of Ten, he knew that Ten sometimes looked like he was tired, or maybe, a little bit anxious and he preferred to keep it bottled. Kun wasn't really sure, was it because he was an Alpha, to keep his pride, or he was just being Ten. Most of the time, he only expressed his feelings vaguely, so all he could do was to comfort him. 

"Ten-ah."

Ten hummed. 

Kun opened his arm, gesturing Ten to come closer to him.

Ten did.

Kun cradled Ten's head, gathering his head to rest on Kun's chest. He heard Ten let out a deep sigh, "I just want to let you know that I'm always here, okay?"

Ten nodded. He  _ knew.  _ He drew a deep, low sound from his chest, the sound of contentment, when Kun caressed the back of his head, stroking up to Ten's hair, down to the back of his neck. His shoulder sagged in relief, enjoying Kun's gentle petting. Warm everywhere whenever he was pressed with Kun, despite the jarring cold. It felt so easy with Kun, like something in him snapped open after he got to know Kun better, made him feel that it's completely okay to let himself be a tad bit vulnerable, leaving his Alpha normative role. He'd gladly throw his face to Kun's chest whenever they went to sleep sometimes, the omega arms cradling him close as he rubbed Ten's arm gently. 

They stayed like that until Ten started to nose his chest and armpit, even though he perfectly knew that Kun's smell would be dampened by the collar. And he was wrapped in a thick jacket too.

"You smell so fucking good. So sweet."

Suddenly, Ten's hands were grabbing his ass, bringing him closer. He manhandled him until Kun was flush to Ten's body, his hips in between Kun's legs. 

Ten started to nose his jaw, up to his temple, also leaving wet kisses that made Kun melt. The omega moaned softly, but lowly. 

Kun felt like his body set in ablaze, all of his body tingling, a deep aching feeling in his core. Ten's touch wasn't enough for him. He wanted more. 

"Ten-ah." Kun whimpered. He was desperate. Kun grazed his slightly trembling fingers along Ten's jaw, pulling him to kiss him deeper. 

Ten bit Kun's lower lip and Kun gasped, allowing Ten to graze at Kun's teeth, then shoving his tongue into Kun. His moans were all muffled by his tongue. Ten could feel that Kun's heat already hit, as Kun started to realize that he was dripping on the south too.

Kun shoved Ten back, he was breathless as he tried to say, "I think-- I think-- my heat--"

"Fuck. Okay. Fuck. Let's go."

\---

Kun was sitting on his lap.

Minutes ago, after closing the driver door, the heady, intoxicating sweet aroma wafted through the enclosed space of his car. Kun smelt so heavenly, the familiar scent like a berry mixed with vanilla, sweet like saccharine yet so warm and comforting, but also exotic. 

When he turned his head, Kun was already taken off his scarf and jacket, already leaning to Ten's side as he grabbed his jaw and pulled him into a kiss. 

Despite how desperate Kun was, he always kissed Ten languidly for some time until Ten grew impatient and he bit Kun's lips to explore Kun's warm and wet mouth. Tongue to tongue, producing wet sound, and Ten would tentatively suck on Kun's tongue until Kun was breathless and he pulled out to catch some oxygen. Ten used this time to quickly discard his scarf and jacket before he kissed the corner of Kun's mouth, trailing the wet kisses to the side, to his jaw until he reached below Kun's ear. Kun instinctively tilted his head to the side as Ten started to place kiss that area, lovingly biting it several as he felt Kun had already raked his fingers through his hair. The other hand holding the back of Ten's shoulder, to bring Ten closer to him. 

As Ten sucked that spot, Kun let out a pleasured moan, tugging his slightly long hair. "Oh my God, Ten," he cried out. The sound went straight to his sex.

Ten licked his ear, and his lips went down to worship the side of Kun's neck until it reached his scent glands on the juncture of his neck to give it some special attention. He nosed it for a few seconds, feeling like he could get drunk on it, his mind completely shuts down whenever he smelt Kun's heavy sweet pheromones during his heat, or their other hot session. He was kissing, biting, and sucking and leaving comforting kisses on it, making Kun whimpered pathetically. 

After seconds, he found Kun already on his lap, both of his hands landed on his neck as he trailed kisses from Ten's temple until the corner of his jaw. He panted slowly and the omega buried himself on the crook of his Alpha neck. He experimentally bucked his hips to Ten's, he heard Kun sighed deep at the pleasure. 

He gently shoved Kun backwards, reaching up one arm to press on the dome light of his car to get a better few of his boyfriend on top of him. 

His jetblack hair, illuminating the yellow dim light of the interior lamp. His blown, dilated brown orbs were full of desire, that made his adrenaline rush that caused his heartbeat race rapidly when he stared at him. His deeply flushed red cheeks, that made him hundredth times more beautiful, which reminded him of one of that particular date. They've already had had a few dates back then, but this particular date, when they were already in front of Kun's apartment, Kun had bravely pressed a kiss on the corner of Ten's mouth, making Ten jolt for a few second, let his instinct acted first by reciprocating the kiss and scenting him, which had resulted a flushed Kun like this time. Kun's lips, perfectly moulded in love, tremulously full red, and swollen due to the kiss they shared in the dusk and inside his car.

Then, Ten raked his eyes towards his neck that he loved to leave bite marks off, despite Kun's nagging because it was hard to hide them whenever he needed to record some contents, sometimes Ten listened, sometimes he wasn't. His chest looked so sturdy under the sweater, but it crumbled everytime Ten gently caressed his chest when he fucked him. And finally, his firm tummy that he liked to pet every time he cuddled him to sleep, Kun said it made him drowsy and he slept better when Ten tenderly touched his stomach. He didn't know that it was a suggestive thought or not, but he believed it anyway. But for Ten, he liked Kun's stomach after he fucked him for a few times, for days, because it would turn soft, and filled. 

He stared back at Kun's eyes, brushed his sweat matted hair to the side, and caressed Kun's cheekbone with his thumb, it was smooth, and it was so heated. 

He stared at him with love struck eyes, just like the first time he truly, truly paid attention to Kun. Their first-meeting wasn't pleasant for them, both parties agreed with this. 

They met again and again because Doyoung always dragged Kun towards company longue parties by reason of Jaehyun would always leave Doyoung whenever he had friendly chats with his fellow entrepreneur, CEO, investor, whoever that was. He saw Kun's caring nature towards Doyoung, he still felt calm and collected whenever an Alpha approached him with barely-concealed intentions, and boldly threw daggers towards people who looked down on him. And his dimples, did dimples were his weakness? 

Nonetheless, Kun piqued Ten's interest, he stalked Kun (oh he hoped that he wasn't being a creep back then) and found him being really active on social media and youtube, and even found the charities that was handled by Kun, he was a really genuine person, and Ten found himself completely enamoured by Kun's charms. The alpha slowly approached him, came clean with his purpose that he liked Kun, and would like to date him. What a good old time. He was so lucky that he could score an individual like Kun, he thanked all of the lucky stars for colliding himself with Kun, because Kun was his only. And the way they've grown together the past two years. 

Ten thought it's safe to say that he knew Kun in the back of his palm. He can pinpoint when Kun was feeling troubled, he knew what things that made Kun felt like he was on cloud nine, what made him burn with earthy desires. 

\---

He saw Kun in front of the hotel lobby, rain pitter-pattering the canopy roof. He saw Kun from behind, his body shivering as he attempted to warm himself by folding his arms and rubbing his biceps. No wonder, he only wore a light blue button-up and a cream colored thin cardigan despite the sudden chilly weather in summer. He was confident, he could say that Kun was already comfortable around him whenever he ignited smooth small talks when he had the chance to meet Kun in some casual parties they've attended. He admitted that he was thankful to Doyoung and Jaehyun for dragging Kun in some events, but of course he wouldn't admit that outloud to them.

He approached Kun, slowly draped his suit on Kun's shoulder and smiled when he was standing on his side, still keeping the distance. Kun jolted, as he suddenly was wrapped in a spicy, sweet cinnamon smell, with a hint of rose from the Alpha.

"You are shivering."

".... Thanks." Kun said through his clattering teeth. 

"I'm cold too, you know." Doyoung butted in their conversations, but Ten ignored him. He needed Kun's attention now. .

"Look, I know that we didn't have a good impression on each other when first encountered, and I'm sorry. But I hope that I've made it up to you through our small conversations that we've had the past months."

"... Okay? We're already good Ten, no need to feel sorry about that again." Kun raised his eyebrows. Kun's words made him more confident. 

"Qian Kun, I like you. Would you like to have a date with me?" He said it clearly, without any fear of rejection.

Kun was taken aback from the sudden confession. Doyoung too, on his left side gasped as he put his hands on his mouth. Ten saw Jaehyun's car slowly approaching the lobby, Ten got his time, a few cars were still in front of Jaehyun's.

"Jaehyun's car is approaching. I'll slowly back away if you don't want to accept me. You can give me your numbers if you want to go on a date with me."

"O-okay. Okay. I'll go." Kun stuttered, Ten could see his ears going red. 

"Great." He beamed. Ten handed his phone for Kun to type his number, as Kun handed back his phone, he pressed a call button and he heard Kun's phone beeped in his small clutch. Jaehyun's car was already in front of the lobby. 

"See you soon, Kun. Tell Jaehyun not to speed up." He reminded him in a soft voice. 

As Kun and Doyoung were going down the lobby stairs, he faintly heard Doyoung loudly hissed, "You haven't even gone on a date with him, but you already smell like him!" in which Kun replied with, "Shut up, you idiot," as he put his pointer finger in front of his lips. 

\---

In the pure black of the evening, the sun had set fully leaving the outside world completely dark, a few streetlights turned on in the parking lot. Some snowflakes falling aimlessly on the window. Yet, Ten could only focus the sight in front of him. The drop-dead gorgeous man that can never fail to make his stomach swoop when he was around. A beautiful man who shined from his beautiful soul. The sweet-hearted in all beauty of this world, who made his day brighter when the sun decided to rest for a moment. Kun was captivating. 

The sight and the sweet pheromone that wes emanating from Kun wove together to form an image in his memory. The misty window made Ten only focus on Kun, ignoring the life outside the car. The enclosed space made their mingled pheromones smelt heavier. It overtook his senses, desire pooled stronger in Ten's stomach.

As Ten almost kissed his omega again, the same time Kun suddenly diverted his eyes from Ten, overwhelmed by the alpha's attention. Feeling so shy despite being so aroused. He peeked at the view outside the fogged window for some seconds before resting his cheek on Ten's shoulder. 

"You are staring." Kun said coyly.

Ten huffed a laugh. Ten's hand started to sneak under Kun's white cable sweater, leaving the fine hairs bristled awake, the other hand gently stroking his neck. 

"Oh, says the one who practically jumped to my lap." Ten teased.

Ten earned a slap on his arm, and Kun whined. 

The alpha urged Kun to lean backwards. He put his thumb and forefingers on Kun's chin, guiding him to look at Ten. "What do you want, honey?" Ten challenged. 

"Can we? Here?"

Ten raised his eyebrows. A little bit shocked. In fact, he did plan out this small getaway, to enjoy the beach, bask in each other's presence under the sunset and he was going to take care of Kun in the villa he rented. But not here. Still, he couldn't help to indulge Kun, lust already pooled in his eyes. "You need to come clear with your request, baby." He challenged again, said it in a low voice. 

Kun ignored Ten, instead he started to press light kisses below the alpha's ear, traveling through his neck, and Kun settled his mouth at the scent gland, nibbling it. Ten sighed at the sensations, but his mind refused to indulge Kun before he stated his wish clearly. He tugged his hair and stated, "that's cheating, honey."

Kun had the audacity to give him a petulant pout. "Fuck me, here," he commanded. The filthy words jumbled out from Kun's mouth, despite his innocent facade. The omega was  _ so  _ adorable, Ten thought he might die a little. He loves Kun  _ so  _ much. 

Ten's smile was smug, and he said, "Gladly." a peck on Kun's lips.

"We need to move to the backseat, no?" Ten whispered again.

Kun shook his head, eyes half lidded, leaning in and mumbled, "Don't want to. Just here."

"As you wish, baby."

Before Ten drove Kun to a deep kiss, his arm reaching out to push the driver seat backwards, and pushed the seat halfway back so Kun could lean more of his weight to Ten, pressing close to him. They kissed fervently, exploring each other's mouths. Ten dived in more, trailing his tongue on the roof of Kun's mouth which made him breathless as the omega broke the kiss to collect some oxygen. Their chests rose and fell in tandem, like they were connected by an invisible string. 

Ten used the chance to unbuckle Kun's jeans, discarded it with a great effort as Kun instinctively raised his butt. He let out a groan when he needed to take his shoes off too, leaving Kun's feet only in socks. He managed to discharge Kun's boxer too, leaving Kun half bare, shaft already curved to his stomach.

Being desperate, Kun slowly bucked his hips to the rough fabric of Ten's jeans. He whined needily at the new feeling that sparked through his spine. 

He repeated the motions, grabbing Ten's shoulder as an anchor while Ten's hand slid inside his sweater. Ten just gently rubbed his waist loosely, without any resistance, only letting Kun do whatever he wished. 

The omega couldn't help but feeling restless, the tender touches didn't make him satisfied, he wanted more. He reached down to unbuckle Ten's jeans too. "Yours too."

"Patience, baby." he heard Kun petulantly whined. Kun didn't choose to listen to the man, he zipped Ten's jeans open, hand slipping inside and he rubbed his growing hard cock. Ten let out a breathy, low moan at the sensations. Only for a brief second, he gained his composure and managed to jerk Kun's hand from his member. "You're playing dirty," Ten said as he shot a determined look towards Kun's eyes, both hands locked the omega wrists from any movement. Kun felt like he could crumble on Ten's burning look, like he would follow him anywhere, and went after wherever he led Kun to. 

Ten rubbed his wrists with his thumbs, while leaning in to kiss Kun's throat. Kun bares his throat, allowing Ten to press wet kisses along it, all the way down to his clavicle, where the skin wasn't covered with his sweater. And finally,  _ finally,  _ Ten's hand grabbed his ass, kneading it like he kneaded a dough. Ten purposely didn't touch Kun's hole, taking his time to worship Kun's neck and ass. 

Kun whined pathetically, feeling impatient as he begged, "Please, Ten. Please."

Ten leaned back and hummed. He rolled his sleeves, revealing half of his right wrist tattoo. Revealing his popped out vein. Years together, Kun still couldn't help but drool over the view. He knew that the tattoos Ten own had deep meanings for him, but Kun's mind always clouded about how sexy it were on Ten when they're having their hot time. Kun really lucked out scoring a jaw-dropping sexy Alpha. 

Cutting off his thoughts, he gasped, half choked on his breath when he suddenly felt two fingers sliding in his hole easily from behind. The fingers slid in and out, in and out, producing a squelching sound that resonates through the car, along with Kun's breathy moans. Ten hooked his fingers, pressing at his sweet spot. Kun arched his back, Ten's other hands on his back, holding him so he didn't fall too far. The Alpha prodded that spot over and over again leaving Kun panting, making the slick gushed out more, dripping on his thighs, even Ten's jeans. He basked in the sight in front of him, Kun throwing his head back, half lidded eyes, his pink cheeks, mouth agape. He really liked it when he made Kun fall apart only with his fingers. The most beautiful sight he's ever seen. 

Kun eventually found his energy back, sat straight up on Ten's fingers and rocked back in time with Ten. Both of his hands grabbed Ten's shoulder as an anchor. 

"Ten, please. I'm more than ready." Kun told him in between his moans.

"I know. You'll get it later, I promise." Ten assured. He added the third finger, eliciting a loud whine from Kun. 

Kun could feel it. The pressure that coiled in his stomach. Like a fully-stretched spring, ready to snap soon. His hips jerking. Walls clenching on the Alpha's fingers. He gripped Ten's right arm, desperately wanting to bat the arm from him but the sensation clouded his senses, it was too good for him. 

He begged Ten to cum. He was already feeling high, but then Ten decided to stroke his neglected dick so hard. Smearing the omega precum all over his length, making the slide easy. It rendered him speechless, mouth agape because the pleasure was too much. He touched Kun's slit with his thumb, one, two, and three times and that was it. Kun snapped, orgasms washing over him. A long, high pitched moan escaping his lips. It's a mess, the cum dirtied both their sweaters, especially Ten's, white streaks smearing on his black sweater. He was floating, his head felt so light as he dropped it on Ten's shoulder. 

He felt Ten moved his arm a little bit, reaching for the wet tissues on the side and wiped his hands. Ten knew that they made some mess to both of their sweaters, but Ten didn't have the heart to ask Kun to lean back a little bit. Ten stroked his back instead, and praised him. "You did great. What a good omega." Kun keened at the praise, buried his nose deeper to Ten's neck to calm his beating heart. Ten left kisses on his temples a few times, another sweet praise whispered right to his ear. 

Ten's fingers were combing his hair, tucking the hair to the back of his ear and whispered close to his ear. 'You still in for a knot?' He's teasing him. But he said it in a husky tone, high on lust as he said those words. It left Kun shivering. 

"Yes, fuck. Yes, I want your knot." Kun said eagerly as he nibbled Ten's scent gland, leaving wet kisses up to his jaw. He felt Ten fumbled with his jeans, and he took the hint to lift himself and helped Ten to completely remove his jeans, boxer, and shoes. It was messy, series of 'damn' 'fuck' left his lips whenever he struggled shocing off his jeans, but they made it work despite the limited space. 

Ten's dick already reddening, hard and curled around his stomach. Kun placed his forehead on Ten's. One hand on Ten's neck. He darted his eyes down as the other hand tentatively stroked Ten's dick slowly, that made the Alpha sighs, dick so sensitive because he had been hard for God's knew how long. 

Ten's eyes bored into him not wanting to miss out the chance to see the omega pleased expression. His hands were on Kun's hips, guiding him, as Kun lifted himself to line his cock with his wanting hole. Kun slowly seated himself on the Alpha thick dick, the slide so easy and fluid thanks to his abundant slick. His walls stretched around his cock, mouth agape until he was fully seated, a blissed out, long moan leaving his lips. 

Ten let Kun adjust himself on his dick as he peppered comforting kisses towards his forehead, the tip of his nose and pecked his lips. "You are so tight." Another peck. 'You are so warm'. Another peck. 

Propelled by Ten's praises, Kun slowly rocked his hips. He liked it slow. And he really liked this position because he could swallow all of Ten's length in his heat. So deep. Breathy moans escaped his lips as the dick brushed to a certain spot, oversensitive after Ten fucked his fingers on that spot. 

While Kun was riding him at a slow pace, Ten left bite marks all over Kun's throat, clavicles and chests. When he grazed his teeth on the skin, biting it lovingly, hearing Kun's loud gasps were a delight to his ears. He always left soothing licks on the reddening marks to lessen the pain.

Ten's hands were stroking Kun's asscheeks, signaling him to add the pace. Kun obliged and he grabbed Ten's shoulder to hold and he fucked himself on Ten's dick faster, up and down, breath flattering in every thrust. The pleasure burned on his veins, like a molten lava leaving his body more heated, sweet sweats dripping on his temples and nape. Kun felt another warm and tight feeling pooling around his gut again. Ten rolled Kun's sweater up, leaving his milky white torso bare to Ten's face, and he kissed, sucked hard on his nipple, leaving Kun screaming, repeatedly moaning Ten's name. The stimulation was too much for him, his thrusts turned sloppy, his fists knotting the fabric of Ten's sweater and he  _ bursted _ . Body trembling as he came, dirtying their sweaters again. Ten moaned loudly too as he felt Kun's wet walls tightening hard around his length, and he was still pumping his cock to Kun as he came hard. Kun could feel every inch of the alpha's massive girth through his walls, ramming his overly sensitive hole.

Ten brought his arm to cradle Kun's jaw and he kissed him hard. The kiss was ardent, demanding and possessive. His mouth closed around Kun's lower lip, licking around his cavity, claiming Kun as whole. Ten started to thrust up, plunged his cock deep into Kun, making Kun break the kiss to moan. He set the pace so fervently, using his hips and his muscled thighs as the core strength as he held Kun's middle tightly. Kun let out desperate 'ah, ah, ah' in front of Ten's mouth, sharing their hot breaths against each other. 

  
  


"Oh God, Kun. Kun." Ten moaned lowly. "You feel so good." In which Kun could only respond in a high pitched whine. He sounded so sinful yet so beautiful, that it spurred his knot to start swelling. "Perfect, only for me." It was like Kun's walls were a perfect sheath for Ten's knot, like it was made perfectly to maul Kun's throbbing walls when Ten grinded himself hard into him, always hitting right on his sweet spot that made his eyes blurry, like there's tons of fireflies sparkling, filling up his visions, making his eyes roll, his back arching. 

Kun wanted to close his eyes.

But. 

Ten grabbed his jaw tightly. 

He grabbed it firmly, but not enough to hurt him (he never wanted to hurt Kun). 

"Look at me." He demanded. Kun whimpered loudly, all of his body stimulated, his nerves were all set in ablaze. 

He started moaning desperately when Ten's knot was fully stretched, tears pricked in the corner of his eyes as he tried to keep his eyes open. Ten was panting hard too, his rhythm alternated to a sloppy, short pace as he fucked his knot to his hot walls. He leaned forward to kiss Kun on his eyes and cradled Kun's face with his two hands, forehead to forehead, as he looked at Kun, capturing Kun's debauched expression to commit it in his memory. 

"Close." Kun moaned. "Baby, I'm close." He stuttered. 

"Me too. Me too."

Kun was clenching on Ten's knot uncontrollably as his orgasms hitted again, he shivered as slick flowed out of his hole more and more.

"Fuck. Kun. Fuck." he groaned, one of his hands flying to Kun's hip to hold him tight. Ten felt the pressure on his stomach peak, his body burning and about to explode. With his final thrust upwards, his knot caught into Kun's rim, knot locked as he shot his cum to Kun's wanting hole, thick and hot. "Oh- Kun," he choked out. 

Kun cried loudly, his hold on Ten's shoulder tightened. He felt Ten's hips twitching up, and he clamped hard on it again and again, milking Ten's cum as much as he could, feeling every ridge of Ten's knot around his tight walls, warmth spreading evenly. It made Ten growling Kun's name repeatedly as he leaned forward, placing his forehead on the omega shoulder. "I'm right here, Ten," he mumbled lowly right to Ten's ear. 

They stayed like that, Kun idly petting Ten's hair and nape until Ten's knot deflated. Ten sat straight up again, and placed his fingers under Kun's eye, rubbing the skin comfortingly and said, "I need to pull out, okay?" 

Kun nodded as he lifted himself up, when Ten pulled out, he sighed and felt himself clench around nothing, his slick mixed with Ten's cum dripping out from his hole. 

Ten grabbed some tissues to clean Kun up gently, his left hand comfortingly rubbing his thigh. He tried to clean Kun's cum from their sweaters, but failed miserably. "I'm sorry?" Kun was biting his lower lips. Ten chuckled, couldn't help but put a loving peck on the corner of Kun's lips. "It's okay. Our coat can hide this." 

He engulfed Kun in a warm embrace, leaving another series of kisses on Kun's temple. "Kun, I think that was my rut wave." He prompted. "You triggered it. Now we have a matching cycle."

"Yeah, I could tell." He said as he rubbed his upper back. They've been together for years, and now they have matching cycles. It made them feel so content. 

"I love you so much." The three words always made Kun giddy with happiness, stomach swooping, despite the words leaving Ten's lips so often.

"Me too. Love you, so much." Kun replied, as he kissed Ten's head. 

"We need to go." Ten said, but his action didn't match with his words as he refused to let go his hold on Kun. 

"Hm? I need to go back to my seat? So we can dress up? And you need to drive?" 

Ten sighed as he reluctantly let Kun go. They dressed themselves up again and Ten drove them to the villa. Hand was never leaving Kun's until they entered the villa and latched themselves on each other again, again, and again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou for reading! Kudos and comments are appreciated, I need validation lol <3


End file.
